


A Study of Ben Wa

by WildGinger



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Erotic scene, Erotica, F/M, M/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildGinger/pseuds/WildGinger
Summary: Wife starts some fun in their library with her husband.





	A Study of Ben Wa

I was upstairs in our bedroom, kneeling on both of my knees on our bed. I grabbed one of my Ben Wa like glass balls - it isn’t perfectly round, closer to a water drop on a leaf, and it has pretty ribbons of dark teal-ish green swirling in it. It is probably meant to adorn one of my many bookshelves, but it feels so wonderful when I ease it into my snatch. I had to push down a bit because though my pussy was rather wet, it was still very tight. Once my quim had fully engulfed the droplet-shaped piece of decorative glass, I slid off the bed and shook my knee length skirt back into place. As the glass is slightly larger than my opening, I do not have to worry about it slipping out again without a little extra help, and I rather enjoy feeling the weight of it while going about my usual day and feeling it rub inside me as I walk.  
I hadn’t made it very far down the open hallway when my husband called for me from inside the library. I opened the door and stuck my head in.  
“What?”  
He gave me a mildly exasperated look. “Come in here please.”  
“Okay . . . “  
“Would you mind helping me?”  
Started to get exasperated myself with the lack of full communication, I finished opening the door and walked in, my oversized Ben Wa droplet started rubbing my G-spot. He was sitting in the big fluffy chair, the one I have had fantasies about riding him in. I could work with this.  
“Help you with what?”  
“I would like to . . . ooof.”  
I spread my legs to either side of him and sat down on his legs. I am not a particularly heavy woman, but if you’re expecting it, 137 lbs is a lot of weight.  
“Good lord woman, what are you doing?”  
“Noooothing,” I drawled out as I scooted up his thighs. This also made my skirt ride up my thighs to the point my husband noticed I was not wearing my usually lacy panties.  
His voice suddenly got husky, ”Oh my. What do we have here?”  
He set his book down and caressed my mons before dipping down to circle around my clit. I made a small, involuntary noise as he circled my clit again. He grabbed my hips and settled me over his growing erection.  
Though I was almost dripping wet already, I refrained from rubbing myself on the bulge in his jeans as he reached up under my shirt to free my breasts. He didn’t undo my bra clasp I thought he would, he instead scooped the almost twin mounds of perky flesh out of their moorings and let them spill out over my bra and low cut shirt, ending up right in his face. Seizing the opportunity he created, he leaned forward and lightly pinched one nipple while wrapping his lips around the other, sucking gently. My hips started to buck involuntarily, causing the Ben Wa droplet to rub just enough to start the cascade of sensations of my first orgasm of the evening.  
He held me up, lips still wrapped around one nipple, while I shuddered and rocked on top of him.  
Once my vagina had stopped as much, I noticed that somewhere in the midst of all that, my Ben Wa droplet had been pushed out. One hell of an orgasm, indeed.  
My husband managed to get his belt partially undone while I set the Ben Wa droplet on the table next to us. I helped him finish undoing his belt, as well as start to unbutton his 501 Levis, taking my time between each and every one of buttons I unbuttoned. I had half of the buttons undone when he stopped me by shoving his jeans down as far as my sitting on him would allow, springing his cock free of its confines. Re-centering me on his hips, he thrust up. The first thrust missed my pussy and slid along my clit instead, causing my back to arch slightly at the pleasure of it. I reached down and grabbed his member, adjusting the angle. He thrust again and slid into my core, eliciting a moan from the both of us. He thrust again and I couldn’t stop myself from writhing in pleasure. His length not only rubbed along my G-spot but hit the area around my cervix in the best ways possible. I don’t always like this, but when I am hot and wet it, well, makes me rather . . . happy. Unfortunately, my writhing also has the side effect of dislodging his cock, much to his frustration. Instead of grabbing his shaft and aiming it up into my quim, he slid it along my clit again a few times, making my vagina pulse and nipples tingle in the open air. When I was shivering with excitement, he re-angled and thrust back up, causing me to gasp and grab on to his shoulders so I wouldn’t fall back. To mitigate my writhing, he captured my hips and held on tight, driving into me fast and hard. Before long I started to feel the dropping sensation in the pit of my stomach, telling me that I was about to orgasm. His pace started to stutter as he caught up to me. One last hard thrust and he fell over that edge. I was close, so very very close, so I urged him on a little more. My husband thrust shallowly a few more times, hitting that right spot and sent me tumbling and pulsing after him.


End file.
